louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Hobandav/David's Diomedha Jury Speech
Hey guys! Apparently I played this game and made the jury stage, so here I am addressing you all. Honestly- I pretty much hated this game lol. It was easily the lowest level of gameplay I have played with before; I don’t think anyone’s game shined at all. We were all just sort of memeing around without anything impressive ever going down imo! Ill address you all though and maybe have some questions if I think of any!! ---- MATT: IM SO PROUD OF YOU!! ���� You are a great human and I love that this game gave us a reason to talk more. I know you weren’t SUPER active or controlling in this game, but your video truly impressed me! In a FTC where nobody’s game specifically shined, personal opinions is a huge factor in the vote. So yeah, you stand a great chance at my jury vote dude! I hope you fight hard here with the speeches ❤️ ---- HALS: You handled voting me out more atrociously than I previously thought possible, and it really sealed the deal of me perceiving you poorly in this game. When I think of your game, I can only think of the bad, and that’s your fault, because you created the big foggy cloud that keeps me from seeing the good! My gut is telling me that you played a decent strategic game, deep deep DEEP down I recognize that it is likely true, but said cloud that you created is blinding me!!! I will say that it is impressive that you made it to the end since you have so many friends on jury and will win. If I don’t vote for Matt then it will DEFINITELY be for you, but that would be a little hard to stomach not gonna lie!! I thought I’d feel bad about not voting you, and I still do, but seeing as I was only mentioned once (twice including Notlob Yort) in your speech, I doubt you were really expecting it anyways! Congratulations on your cake walk to FTC though and I hope it was funner than my experience with the game hehe! I think you will make for a good winner based on what the jurors have been saying about you- ily <3 ---- ALEX: BOI! �� you did NOT have to end me like that in your Rites of Passage ---- QUESTIONS: Everyone 1. Make me a manga thats very much so me, just a TAD uglier. I DONT want to be in awe at how ugly it is, I just want to look at it, REALLY digest it for a bit, then say “hmmm i dont look very good” Matt 2. Which part of this game do you think the three of you each deserved to be throat punched the most? Hals 2. Did you purposefully make your fight with Brian goofy and sad so that we would view you as a meme in this game and less of a threat or were you genuinely trying to distance yourself from him? 3. Why did you let Lynn and Zach, whose shadow you were in, get to the final five, ESPECIALLY with how much better at challenges they are than you? Alex 2. Maybe talk about why you didnt vote for someone like me or Matt at F8 if you wanted Dawn/Zach gone at the revote? 3. I made it EXPLICITLY clear in my exit that even though I was bitter at Hals, I would still, along with everyone else, vote her over you in the end- so maybe talk about how successful she was in manipulating you into viewing her as a non threat, or just why she is at FTC in general? Category:Blog posts